


We are God's Unwanted Children

by orphan_account



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cameo, Incest, M/M, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Both of them are bored. So they fight. What becomes of their fighting is a totally different matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are God's Unwanted Children

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fight Club](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/23096) by Chuck Palahniuk. 



> There are direct quotes from the movie/novel so all credit for them goes to their respective owners. Jared Leto's appearance in this is only minor as a cameo of his appearance in the film.

I have a gun in my mouth.  
Things like this would tend to surprise the average person but to me guns were just a part of daily life. Not that I was some weird deer stalker or gun manic planning to shoot down my school it was just that guns seemed to follow me around. When I was younger my dad had guns under his bed.  
Huge shotguns with the safety off.  
Loaded pistols.  
The usual.  
When he left and took the guns with him, mom got one, a small little pistol she keeps in the airing cupboard. Before she hid the bullets I used to shoot cans in the back yard when she was at work. My more recent life was also tailed by guns but we'll get back to that later because the person behind the gun is speaking  
"Do you think you'll remember this?" he asks "When you die? Will you remember the cold nuzzle of a gun pressing into your cheek?".  
I don't answer, or more I can't because the gun is resting heavy on my tongue. He presses the gun hard into my cheek right against the cut on it which stings.  
"I think you will" he answers for me. He smirks at me and looks up. We're on top of a roof. Nobody knows we're here and I myself don't particularly know why he dragged me up onto a car park, tied me to a chair and shoved a pistol into my mouth. But I do know because he knows.  
From the corner of my eye I can see that the sun is beginning to set, the sky filled with purples and reds, casting an orange glow over our private moment. He smiles to himself slightly as he enjoys the view of vermin crawling around.  
They have no idea what's going to happen.  
He removes the gun and slots it into the waist band of his jeans.  
I ask, are you really going to do this?  
"Oh yes. My monkeys need to learn. The rats need to learn" he grins "Isn't it a great day to die?" he yelps with joy, spinning me in my chair to face the edge. I see cars, people crossing roads, mothers with children in buggies, men arguing with their phones - I see life.  
All Frank Iero sees is an easy slaughter.  
We're not going to die are we?  
"We can escape, don't worry, if you want to chicken out" he mumbles in my ear.  
I don't want to die I say, I want to go home  
"Baby" Frank scoffs and he steps away from me "Get ready to perish world!" he suddenly screams.  
Nobody notices his yell.  
Nobody knows we're here.  
I don't know why we're here.  
But I do, because Frank Iero does.

And all this started with a fight.


End file.
